


Meeting Jean Grey

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Wanda, Pepper, Bethany, Natasha, and Gamora are all very happy with their relationship with Tony. Wanda meets Jean and guesses that she’d fit right in.
Relationships: Bethany Cabe/Tony Stark, Gamora/Tony Stark, Jean Grey/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Meeting Jean Grey

**Author's Note:**

> For ladies of marvel bingo: M3-Grl Pwr/Free Space
> 
> Somebody requested adding Jean Grey to the Red Headed Harem and inspiration struck :D

It was silly for Wanda to see the hero from across the block and immediately think _Guess we've got a new best friend_. But c'mon, Tony had a type, and that woman had red hair. She had a green suit with golden boots and gloves, and after Wanda took a quick look around at her friends, she realized that she must be an X-men. That explained why they'd never met, at least. The Avengers and the X-men didn't often cross paths, and likely the only reason they were both here now was because this was like a fucking villain _convention_. All of Iron Man's past foes were here, along with Captain America's, pretty much every Nazi and neo-Nazi was on the street, even Gamora had old friends and enemies around. 

For all the people there, it was more strange that they'd all agreed to be there at once than that some of them were long since dead. Zemo being alive again? Fine, stranger things had happened. But Zemo voluntarily working with Crossbones? That was absolutely out of this world. With all the villains concentrated here, all the heroes came out of the woodwork to help deal with it. Every villain had a weakness, and the superheroes were varied enough that someone present would be able to take care of it. 

When the dust settled and all the villains they'd managed to capture were being carted away, Wanda was next to the woman she'd noticed before. "Wanda," she said, holding out a hand. 

"Jean," she said, shaking it. 

"I have not seen you around before." 

Jean shrugged, adjusting the belt around her hips. "I mostly operate in Europe and Asia, not the Americas. You Avengers manage to get this place covered, most of the time." 

"Well maybe you'll consider hanging around for a day or two. You can come by the Tower and you can teach me how to use my powers a little better." 

"I don't think I'll know your powers better than you," she said, but it wasn't a rejection, more like she didn't think she'd be able to help. 

Wanda knocked their shoulders together. "Maybe not, but I know my control is... rudimentary. You've had more practice, I'm sure you could give me a few pointers on the sparring mat." 

"Hand to hand sparring isn't exactly my forte," she said with an amused smirk. 

"It is a figure of speech." 

Jean laughed. "Right. I uh-" she glanced at the X-men that she'd arrived with. "I'll tell them that I'll be sticking around here for a couple days." 

* * *

As much as Wanda did want some practice with Jean, they were all exhausted after the villain hoopla that had taken place. They got to the Tower and crashed, along with everyone else that made their way back. Breakfast ended up being the time that Jean met everyone, dressed in some of Wanda's clothes since all she had with her was her suit. 

Pepper clearly had the day off-- or was getting a nice, late start-- because she was still in her sleep clothes nursing a cup of coffee. Natasha was at the table with her, munching on a peach and looking much more awake. "Hey Wanda," she said, and Pepper gave a half hearted wave. "Who's this?" 

"Ah, this is Jean. Jean, this is Natasha and Pepper." 

Jean smiled. "Nice to meet you. Does everyone live here?" 

"Depends on who you think of as everyone," Natasha said, but Pepper just snorted. 

"God I hope not," she muttered. 

Natasha gave her an absent pat on the back. "The three of us do, along with Bethany and Gamora, and Tony, of course. Steve and Bucky live downstairs, but everyone else has their own place. Some people drift in and out, but we're the main ones that live here." 

Jean nodded, then did a quick glance around like she wanted to ask something but wasn't quite sure how to phrase it. 

"Go ahead and ask," Natasha said. 

"Forgive me if this is out of bounds, but... there are rumors that all of you and Tony are- well-" 

"Together?" Wanda supplied, and Jean nodded. "We are." 

"How does that work?" she asked, then quickly added, "If you don't mind my asking." 

"Lots of communication," Pepper said, then yawned. She took the peach from Natasha's hand, bit into it, then handed the rest back. 

"And not stealing things that aren't yours," Natasha said pointedly. 

"You don't care." 

"That is beside the point. Anyways, it works because we all like Tony, and for whatever reason, he likes all of us too." 

"'Whatever reason'," Wanda repeated. "Speak for yourself, I am a treasure." 

"You are," Bethany agreed as she walked in. She was wearing one of Tony's band-tees but her own boxers. "Hello," she said, holding out a hand, "I'm Bethany." 

"Jean." 

"Nice to meet you. You were in the fight yesterday, weren't you? Telekinesis and flying, if I remember correctly?" 

Jean nodded. "And empathy and telepathy, but those aren't very obvious. Not much use in a fight, either. You're War Machine aren't you?" 

Bethany beamed. "I sure am." 

"Nice. You've done some pretty amazing stuff." 

"Thank you," Bethany said, and it looked like she was on cloud nine as she bounced over to the fridge. "Tony and Gamora are spending a little more time in bed, they might be a while." 

"Doesn't Gamora _ever_ get tired?" Wanda asked. She motioned for Jean to get a seat. "Do you want some coffee? Juice?" 

"Orange juice, if you have it," Jean said. Wanda poured her a cup. "Thank you." 

"I asked her once," Natasha mused, "and she said only after a week. I'm pretty sure she was joking, if that helps." 

"Tony wouldn't survive a week of pure sex, but the idea is entertaining," Pepper said. 

"Hm?" Bethany said, tuning back into the conversation now that her bread was in the toaster. "Oh, no she's painting his toenails." 

"His feet are rather ticklish, I'm surprised he agreed," Wanda said. 

"From the sound of things," Jean pitched in, "I don't imagine he was of um- sound mind when he agreed." 

"Gamora might have used unfair persuasion techniques, it's true. But it's not as if Tony really minds. She even agreed to paint them red, instead of blue like she wanted. Mm, that reminds me, Pepper?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Jim called a couple hours ago, he needs someone to go to that gala at the end of the month with him." 

"He called you, why don't you go with him?" 

"I'm going as an official bodyguard to Tony, as I told him. I said I'd ask you when I saw you next to see if you were willing." 

"Meh," she said, which was early morning Pepper-speak for 'probably yes, but only after I am awake a little longer'. 

It took another couple minutes for Tony and Gamora to make their way in, with matching red painted toenails and Gamora's arm around his shoulders. Like Beth, she had one of Tony's shirts on, and a pair of sweats. "Morning," Tony said. "How'd everyone sleep?" 

Various 'good's sounded around the room, along with one 'ugh'. 

Tony nodded, like those were the answers he expected, then he paused, tilting his head as he looked at Jean. "I'm not dating you." 

"Yet," Natasha said, half under her breath but everyone heard it anyways. 

Jean coughed a little. "Yeah, I'm Jean, one of the original X-men. I can't believe I'm finally meeting Iron Man, that's... wow." 

Tony beamed, looking exactly like Bethany had when Jean complimented War Machine. "Thank you. You're Marvel Girl, right?" 

"Not as cool as Captain Marvel, I know. The name wasn't my idea, but yeah, that's me." 

"You were the first woman superhero, it's no surprise they panicked a little. I've seen you kick a lot of ass over the years," he said, smile turning from self-satisfied, to impressed. 

Wanda recognized that smile and figured they should all get used to Jean being around. 

* * *

Jean hummed, shifting a little with her head still resting on Tony's stomach. 

Tony's hand was in her hair, working out the knots that had found their way in since she brushed it an hour ago. 

She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but she'd seen Godzilla before and wasn't overly attached to watching it again. Besides, Tony was so comfy and the trip here had been pretty exhausting. Sometime after she drifted off, someone else must have come by because there was now a blanket over her legs that Tony hadn't had a chance to grab. 

"You awake?" he asked quietly. 

"Yeah. S'rry for fallin' asleep," she slurred, still more asleep than awake. 

"Nah, you're fine." He scratched at her scalp, which was not helping with the 'be more awake' thing. 

"Mmm. I have to leave-" she yawned "-tomorrow afternoon, so I didn't wanna spend tha' much time asleep." 

"It was a nap, you're allowed to rest with all this back and forth you're doing. And not that I don't love seeing you in person, but you can call. We even have nifty video calls, now, nothing wrong with doing those too." 

"I know, just..." She was too tired to explain that she was afraid they weren't solid enough yet for her to stay away that long. "Like being able to touch you," was what she went with, because it was also true. They hadn't done more than cuddling and some kissing, but that still counted as touching and she quite liked it. They didn't do much friendly touching in the X-men out of respect for Rogue and a few other mutants, but they weren't a touchy-feely group anyways. 

"Yeah. Still, tell me when you want the next visit to be, and I'll arrange my schedule so that I can come to you." 

"Really?" 

"Of course," he said, picking up her hand and pressing a kiss to her fingers. 


End file.
